Cocoa
♛ CHARACTER ♛ Alignment: Chaotic Evil Positive Traits: Cunning Cocoa is very clever, and chooses all her words carefully. She knows exactly how to get what she wants. Confident Cocoa is confident in herself and in her abilities and rarely cowers before challenge. Charming Cocoa behaves amicably and helpfully and is quite good at winning the friendship of others. Neutral Traits: Bold Cocoa is almost never afraid to take risks, no matter the consequences. Ambitious Cocoa strives for greatness and is stubbornly determined to get what she wants. Practical Cocoa always carefully plans her actions based on what will work out best, instead of worrying about others' feelings. Negative Traits: Deceptive Cocoa consistently feigns sympathy and concern for others to win their approval, deceiving them into thinking higher of her. Cruel Beneath her facade of caring and kindness, Cocoa feels no pity toward others and couldn't care less about most of her 'friends'. She feels no remorse for inflicting pain upon others. Selfish Aside from a couple of exceptions, Cocoa has no desire to help others unless it benefits her in some way. ♛ HISTORY ♛ Etymology: Current Name: Cocoa Cocoa /ˈkōkō/ Derivation: "A chocolate powder made from roasted and ground cacao seeds." Given to her by her parents, due to her dark brown fur. Nicknames: Auntie Cocoa, Auntie Past Names: None Backstory: Cocoa, her sister Okami, and her brother, Sleet, were conceived by two dogs, named Lilac and Wolf, by accident. After the pups' birth, the parents would scream and argue, sometimes fight. If the pups happened to be present during one of the parents' feuds, they would often find their parents' anger being taken out on them, instead, in the form of yelling or physical injury. Cocoa's powers were drawn out at this age, and she no longer felt any pain from the rough treatment. Through watching her brother stand up to their wrathful father, she quickly caught on that acting tough or protesting against physical injury only meant that she would be given a worse punishment. Okami tried to ignore their parents and not let them affect her, however their father's wrath eventually got to her. Sleet was at full wrath from their father, who expected him to be unaffected by his words and actions. Cocoa learned to keep her head down and pretend that the pain had an effect on her, as well as to not say things that would provoke them. The harsh treatment the pups received is the main factor as to how the siblings view the world and are so selfish and distrustful of others. Death Scene: She padded inside the den. Alpha was curled up in her furs, asleep. Cocoa Snap used her hemokinesis to lift Alpha and throw her against the wall of the cave. Alpha woke up, stunned and confused for a moment. Cocoa Snap jumped at her, snapping her jaws at her throat. Alpha quickly threw her paws up, holding Cocoa Snap away from her neck with a growl. She kicked the akita away and got to her paws, then opened her mouth to sound an alarm, but Cocoa Snap used her powers to cause Alpha's throat to constrict, preventing her from yelling out. Then, Cocoa Snap lunged at her again, sinking her teeth into Alpha's nape. Alpha snarled and kicked out at the akita, who only bit down harder, causing blood to spurt onto the snow. Alpha fell backward, crushing Cocoa Snap between her back and the wall. The impact caused Cocoa Snap's grip to loosen, and Alpha took the opportunity to break out of her grasp. Cocoa Snap threw Alpha at the wall again with her powers, causing her to fall down again with a soundless scowl. She lunged forward quickly, aiming her jaws for Alpha's throat, but her hind leg slipped on one of the pelts, causing it to slide out from under her and send her onto the floor with a thud. Before she could get to her paws, Alpha lunged forward, ripping her teeth through Cocoa Snap's throat. Cocoa Snap barked in frustration, shoving Alpha away. Cocoa Snap stood up, snarling as blood cascaded from her neck. She staggered forward to attack, but despite the lack of pain, the blood loss was making her feel incredibly faint. She wobbled for a moment before collapsing in a pool of blood. ♛ SKILLSET ♛ Offense - 9/10 Defense - 8/10 Speed - 6/10 Agility - 4/10 Leadership - 5/10 Hunting - 7/10 Swimming - 1/10 Stealth - 3/10 Intelligence - 8/10 Herb Knowledge - 0/10 Unique Abilities: Hemokinesis (Blood Manipulation) Cocoa, like many others from her family, is able to control blood. Cocoa uses this power very frequently, such was when hunting. She can control her prey's movements, or even simply cause blood vessels to burst, easily killing the unfortunate prey. Pain Suppression As a result of this power, Cocoa is unable to feel physical pain. This can be handy in fights where a normal dog might be in too much pain to continue on, as Cocoa will be able to keep attacking, as long as not seriously injured. Strengths & Weaknesses: Strengths: Cocoa is a powerful fighter, seeing as she is unable to experience physical pain. She can still be injured, but her ability to fight is not affected much unless seriously injured. Another strength of hers is that she is quite cunning and can usually stay off the radar and avoid punishment, even when guilty, by deceiving others into believing she is kind and trustworthy. Weaknesses: Cocoa has no healing knowledge whatsoever, so she usually has to wait until her wounds heal by themselves, unless there's a healer nearby. Cocoa is also not the most agile dog and struggles to make sharp turns while running, resulting in some difficulty when she needs to chase something down. ♛ RELATIONS ♛ Romance: Relationship Status: Single Looking for a partner?: No Currently attracted to: None Characters currently attracted to Cocoa: None Formerly attracted to: None Characters formerly attracted to Cocoa: Jaw Family Tree: View ♛ MISCELLANEOUS ♛ Facts: -Cocoa's name was originally going to be either 'Dionne' or 'Venus'- 'Dionne' from the name of the greek god, Dionysus, god of wine, and 'Venus', from 'venus flytrap', as well as being the name of the roman goddess of beauty and victory. Voice: Michaela Laws Theme Song: Emperor's New Clothes - Panic! At The Disco Quotes: "You're just a bag of sunshine, aren't you?" -Cocoa, to Sleet "Come here, MUTT." -Cocoa, losing her patience with Lady "I do what I have to." -Cocoa to Azure after being accused of being a liar "If you do ANYTHING to harm one of my nephews or nieces- any of them- I will personally make sure that you'll never see the light of day again." -Cocoa to Lady "Keep your filthy paws off my kids!" -Cocoa to Flame after stopping her from attacking Dust and Slate ♛ GALLERY ♛ Cocoa by Whisperingice.png|by [[User:Whisperingice|'Whisperingice #1216']] Cocoa Pixel by Whisperingice.png|by [[User:Whisperingice|'Whisperingice #1216']] cocoairl.jpg|IRL |} Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Inferno Category:Dogs Category:Canids